Pieface98's contest A Fabina Christmas OneShot
by rachim4
Summary: Pieface98's contest A Fabina Christmas. Nina is home for the Holidays. But a special present comes early. Who is it from? How will Nina React. One Shot. Rated K for Kafluffyness,


**Pieface98's contest A Fabina Christmas**

**Disclaimer I don't own HOA. One Shot. Fabina. For Pieceface98**

**3rd peson POV:**

It was a snowy day at the Martins house in Lancaster, Pennsylvania. Gran was in the kitchen making caramel apples and baking cookies for the holidays. Nina was on the phone with none other than the fabulous Amber Millington.

"Okay so you want a pink purse, sparkly converse's, and Taylor Swifts sparkly guitar?" Nina responded into the phone wondering why Amber wanted the sparkly guitar.

"Yes! Daddy told me I already had enough... But I have soo much I want!" Amber whined.

"Why don't you start giving, to the people who don't get presents, your old presents you never use?" Nina told her taking in the smell of caramel apples and peanut butter cookies.

"That takes too much work! What about you Nina? What do you want?" Amber asked wondering.

"I don't know... A new brush for the horses would be nice. Gran and I have a tradition we get each other one gift. Then spend the rest of the day helping orphans and elders at the community center giving them the best Christmas ever! This year my Gran is making her famous caramel apples and peanut butter cookies." Nina exclaimed smiling of joy. But the real present was she wanted to be with Fabian... Yes ever since the kiss at the dance she has been trying to ask him out. Always got interrupted. Plus with Joy back she tried to hang out with Fabian.

"That's sweet! I heard they are these new hip things called Wish Bracelets and you give it to the person you like and they make a wish. Maybe you can give them this?" Amber asked stupidly.

"Amber you know those things don't actually make a wish." Nina told her shaking her head.

"Maybe Fabian will get one for you..." She replied hinting to Nina.

"It's the day before Christmas! If Fabian sent me something it would be here soon..." Nina sighed. She had been stalking the mail man and the FedEx guy for weeks. Hoping for a gift from Fabian. They talked on the phone and texted all the time... Since the time zones are different its tough. Fabian told her he had a surprise for her but she wondered what he would of gotten her.

"Don't worry Nina It'll be here soon. I have to go it's late and my dad's yelling at me to go to bed!" Amber whispered hanging up as Nina sighed.

"Cheer up sweety and have a cookie." her Gran reassured handing her a cookie.

"Thanks Gran.." Nina cheerfully exclaimed hugging her. With one bite of the cookie she fell in awe with the delicious memory of her Grans cookies flowing through her brain.

Gran phone vibrates and she jumps with delight.

"What's soo great Gran?" Nina asked her grandmother who seemed to be estatic.

"One of your presents has just arrived. It was too big to wrap though. So consider it an early Christmas Present." Gran giggled.

"Wow! Thanks!" Nina expressed giving her a big hug.

"You have not even seen it yet! Go outside it's waiting." Gran pushed her towards the door.

"Okay..." Nina opened it letting the cold snow blow in as she saw a bright face smiling at her with blue eyes. Fabian Rutter, the guy she fell in love with, standing at the sidewalk with a suitcase. Could this be real. Could Fabian Rutter be actually here.

"FABIAN!" She yelled racing up to him giving him a huge hug.

"Hey Nina." he replied hugging her back.

"I missed you..." she revealed blushing at the fool of a boy who came to visit her.

"Well... Amber called once and your Gran picked up. She told her that it would be a big surprise if I came here. Plus it'll make Nina happy. Soo Merry Christmas!" he brought forth.

"This may be the best present ever. Now lets get you inside. It's freezing." She exclaimed as he grabbed his suitcase.

"Fabian... This is my Gran. Gran this is Fabian." Nina introduced the two as she gave him a huge hug.

"It's finally nice to meet you. Nina has told me all about you." She told him letting go studying the boy.

"She talks about me?" Fabian asked making Nina blush.

"All the time. She seems very fond of you. Take good care of her or I will hunt you down like a cat stalking a mouse." She pronounced laughing at the end.

"I will." He told her smelling the apples and cookies. "Smells like cookies. Baking for Christmas?"

"Yes indeed." Gran answered then handing it off to Nina who joined in. "Every year Gran and I bake for Christmas at the Community Center. We all give presents to poor families, orphans, and elders."

"Wow. That's really cool! By the way Amber told me to tell you..." Fabian spoke but got interrupted by Nina. "I know! She wants a pink purse, sparkly converses and Taylor Swift's sparkly guitar. I already sent he a pink Coach purse. I couldn't get the shoes. And the guitar? What am I a Magician?"

"Haha... I was confused about that one." Fabian laughed.

"Why don't you settle down in the guest room and come down for Dinner in a few mins. Gran also made her famous Holiday Lasagna. The Guest room is up the stairs to the right."

"Oooh sounds wonderful can't wait."

_***After dinner* **_

"Wow I am stuffed. I haven't ate this much since Trudy had that Italian Feast before we left." Fabian exclaimed taking his empty plate to the dishwasher.

"Gran this was amazing! Thanks!" Nina uttered in delight.

"Well I'm going to take a shower, finish my book, and head to bed. Merry Christmas." Gran tiredly said hugging Fabian then Nina and walking to bed.

"Night Gran." she yelled to her placing the dishes in the dishwasher."

"I had a really great time tonight. Your Gran is a really cool person. She reminds me of Sarah a bit. But younger of course." Fabian told Nina as he sat down on the couch that was adjacent to a glowing fireplace protected by glass.

"Yeah. Just wait till tomorrow. Seeing all those happy kids. I used to be one of them..." she sighed plopping down next to him close. She leaned on his chest as he breathed in and out on her hair stroking it. "When my parent's died my Gran had to sell some of our horses just to pay the bills. For Christmas one year all I wanted was a Lava Lamp. She couldn't afford it. That day we went to the Community Center and a lady who is really good friends with us gave me a box. Inside it was a Lava Lamp. But some kid ran into me and bumped into me me making it drop and break. The lady decided to give me a doll. It was the greatest gift ever because it was a special doll that was hers when she was a kid. Now every year we go there and help. Because they helped me."

"Wow... I never knew... I never grew up near people like that. I was always sent to the finest boarding schools. My grades allowed me to get into some for free. I feel bad now. Maybe I should try giving somethings to the poorer kids around my community." Fabian told her breathing on her slowly.

"That would be wonderful. Maybe I'll help you! It'll be a blast!" Nina responded poking him in the stomach.

Fabian laughed, "Hey stop that. You know I get ticklish."

"It's cute.." she responded laughing back.

"Maybe your ticklish!" He retorted tickled her stomach.

"Fabian!... " Nina quietly screamed grabbing his hands, pushing him back, and making a perfectly wrapped box fall out of his pocket. "What's this?"

"Um... It was your Christmas present. It was supposed to be a surprise but since you have seen the box why don't you open it." Fabian suggested. "Amber helped picking it too. She said it's the latest craze."

"Don't tell me..." Nina shook her head and tore up the paper to reveal, in a plastic box, a wish bracelet. "A Wish Bracelet.." Nina laughed remembering how earlier Amber told her about those.

"You don't like it?" Fabian asked frowning a bit.

"No I love it! Will you put it on for me?" Nina asked handing him the bracelet. He slowly placed it around her right wrist as she smiled. "It's gorgeous!" She exclaimed.

"Well if you don't like it I got you something else. But we will have to go outside." Fabian told her.

"Okay.." she exclaimed getting up from the couch and grabbing her coat.

They both walk outside as the cold snow falls down on them. Fabian pulls out a paper and hands it to Nina.

"It's a star?" Nina asked looking at the paper in confusion.

"Not Just any star. Your own star. I was going to name it after you but I guess Amber changed it to Fabina..." Fabian laughed trying to make a joke out of the situation.

"Haha. That would be Amber. Thanks. This is definitely the best present anyone has ever gotten for me." She smiled pulling him tight as he rubbed her shoulder.

"What did you wish for by the way?" he asked breaking the awkward romantic silence they were sharing.

"I think it already came true." she whispered pulling him into a deep kiss as his arms moved to her waist. As their soft lips let go you see the two smiling in glee.

"Merry Christmas Fabian" She whispered pulling him into another kiss.

**Rate/Review because its a K rated fluffy oneshot Fabina Awesomeness.**


End file.
